Woman in Red
by AC Multiplayer Drabbles
Summary: When a mysterious stranger steals Alsoomse's kill, she chases them down, but they're not what she expected. Independent/Redcoat, Alsoomse/Eleanor. MINOR romance and action. Same-sex romance implied. ONE-SHOT.


**Hey, welcome. I hope you like my first AC multiplayer drabble.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark, and the street lamps did little to light the paths of the harbor in the night. Beneath the chatter of the countless civilians, if one listened very closely, one would hear the soft and silent footsteps of Alsoomse. Those around her saw her as just some native woman and looked the other way, turning up their nose, but to those who mattered, she was a capable killer and a valuable asset.

Her target: just a simple man; most likely one with a family and friends. But he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and heard some things he shouldn't have.

The man turned his head, and she effortlessly slipped into a group of bystanders, laughing and smiling as though she were a part of the conversation. He turned around again and began walking once more, and her happy façade dropped, and she was back on his tail.

A small group of British soldiers, all dressed in red, passed by. She briefly glanced at them, wary, but they payed no attention to her.

She was getting closer. Flicking her wrist, her blade slipped out. She quickened her steps, slowly closing the distance between herself and the man. Just a few more meters and she would have his life in the palm of her hand.

She took another step, but slammed to a stop when a gunshot rang out and her target fell onto the cobblestone ground, a large hole in his chest. Dead. The civilians saw the blood and were put into a state of panic, all surging towards her in a fearful wave, trying to get as far from the scene as possible.

Furious at her lost kill, she shoved the people away from her and glare dup at the rooftops. There, a figure wearing white pants and a red coat (most likely a British soldier) stood, barrel of her pistol smoking. Alsoomse growled and began her pursuit of the stranger in the red coat.

Scrambling up the side of the building, when she reached the top, the mysterious stranger had already widened the gap between them by leaping over a few rooftops. She quickly followed suit, but the stranger was quick.

She saw a red coat slip off the rooftop onto a beam that poked out from above a window, and they swung onto a hanging potted plant, sweeping around the corner. But just then, the rope holding her up snapped, and she fell to the ground. Alsoomse smirked at the clumsiness of the person. She dropped down, walking over to the figure. She grabbed the collar of the coat and pushed the stranger into the wall.

"I will show you the consequences of stealing my kill." Determined to know the man's identity, she tore the tricornered hat from their head.

A curtain of thick brown hair that fell down to the stranger's collarbone flew from under the hat. Alsoomse drew her head back in surprise, and pulled the scarf that covered the stranger's mouth away. Instead of wiry stubble, she was met with smooth, light skin and a pair of soft pink lips.

Surprise would have been an understatement. Astonishment would have been a better term for what Alsoomse felt.

A woman?

In her surprise, her grip loosened, and the figure stepped away, but did not run. Alsoomse examined this woman. Looking at her now, she should have realized earlier that she was dealing with a woman, what with her slender figure and feminine curves. Around her neck was a gold necklace, the pendant being the Templar cross.

Alsoomse pulled out her own cross pendant, which she kept hidden underneath her beaded necklaces.

"An unexpected ally," the woman in the red coat said. She nodded curtly. Alsoomse opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short by the sound of several local guards making their way towards the two at an alarming pace.

The woman quickly turned and took off, leaving Alsoomse to run the other direction.

Another woman? The Templars were getting more and more interesting by the second.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. This is pretty much my ultimate OTP.**

**Okay bye. Feel free to request a drabble in a PM if you want one.**


End file.
